


Not a crowd at all

by EternalFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is curious, F/M, Gwen is Gwen, HE LIKES TO WATCH, He wants to know, M/M, Merlin is nervous, Multi, OT3, She is accomodating, She knows what Arthur wants, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFangirl/pseuds/EternalFangirl
Summary: It started with an innocent question.Gwen had been snuggling into Arthur after a truly splendid orgasm, and the post-coital buzzing in his head made him curious.“Have you ever kissed anyone other than me?”Where Arthur's curiosity about Merlin's lips gets them all in glorious trouble.





	1. Fever Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I would have uploaded this earlier tonight, but Mom and I talked for a couple of hours, and then I just had to finish Lady Chatterly's Lover. It's not my fault, it's Richard Madden's! Blame him, and his "John Thomas". And all the other splendid performances. They made me cry.

It started with an innocent question.

 

Gwen had been snuggling into Arthur after a truly splendid orgasm, and the post-coital buzzing in his head made him curious.

 

“Have you ever kissed anyone other than me?” He stopped a little abruptly as Gwen stiffened and Arthur realized the answer to his own question. “Oh, other than Lancelot too.”

 

Gwen shifted to look at him with suspicious eyes. “Why?”

 

Arthur shrugged. “Just curious. I don't mind, but… just curious.”

 

Gwen didn't answer for a long time. Arthur was almost nodding off when she mumbled against his skin. “Merlin.”

 

There was a flurry of linen and limbs as Arthur sat up, bewildered. “ _ Merlin?” _

 

Gwen sat up too, her demeanor placating. “It was just one kiss, Arthur.” She stroked his arm in a bid to soothe him, though he looked more offended than angry. “Remember that time when he drank the poison meant for you? I thought he was dead, and then he wasn't, and I was so happy I… I kissed him.”

 

“You  _ kissed  _ him.”

 

“Oh, why did I ever say anything!” lamented the queen before flopping back onto the bed. “Stop thinking about it, Arthur, and go to sleep.”

 

This time it was her who was almost asleep when Arthur spoke. “Gwen?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“How did it feel?”

 

“What?”

 

“Merlin’s kiss.”

 

Gwen stared at him in the semi-darkness before she replied. “His lips were hot. Too hot, maybe, because of the fever. They felt… good.”

 

Arthur thought about Merlin’s full, too-hot lips before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

He knew that he was being ridiculous. Any self-respecting husband would be uncomfortable about the knowledge that his wife had kissed his friend. He should feel jealous, or disgusted. Instead, he felt… curious. Any jealousy he felt was the wrong sort anyhow. What had Merlin’s lips felt like? How long had they kissed? Did Merlin think about it often? Had Merlin liked kissing Gwen too?

 

He looked at them whenever they were in the same room together, looking for clues of any lingering feelings. Merlin was the perfect servant (to Gwen, at least), attentive and quick. There were no messy feelings that Arthur could see, nothing that spoke of even the tiniest bit of history. But the thought that Merlin had kissed his wife refused to leave him alone.

 

That was probably the reason why he did what he did.

 

Merlin was very respectful of Arthur’s quarters now, especially in the evenings when Gwen and Arthur retired for the day. He would make himself scarce with surprising dexterity, to be seen again only in the mornings. He had disappeared after serving them dinner, and Arthur had taken advantage by pulling his wife onto his lap and snogging her as a prelude to better things.

 

But the thought of Merlin invaded his mind regularly. He couldn’t stop thinking of his manservant’s mouth molded to the same lips he was kissing now, and he sipped at Gwen’s lower lip delicately, imagining he could feel Merlin’s too-hot lips too.

 

His mind finally caught up with what he was thinking, and he sat back, disgusted with himself. What was wrong with him? His wife was sitting on his lap, squirming wonderfully, and he was thinking about his  _ friend?  _ What the hell?

 

“Arthur?”

 

“I… Are you thirsty?”

 

Gwen smiled. “There’s some more wine in my goblet if--”

 

“Merlin!” Arthur thought about the compromising position they were in only when Gwen’s eyes widened in alarm, but by then Merlin had already slipped through the door, ready to serve.

 

His steps faltered comically when he realized that Gwen was in Arthur’s lap. He swallowed hard and turned his head to stare intensely at the fireplace. “Anything you need, my lord?”

 

Arthur was still reeling from the shock of how inappropriately he was behaving without conscious thought. He looked at Gwen, panicked, hoping to ask forgiveness somehow. But Gwen only had an understanding smile for him. She patted his hair as she spoke.

 

“Your king is thirsty, Merlin,” she said. “Some water, please?”

 

Merlin left with such speed that Arthur vaguely thought about using inappropriate situations as deterrents from now on. “Sorry,” he said. “I completely forgot about… you know,” he gestured vaguely at their lap.

 

Gwen didn’t say anything. She just looked at him, smiling kindly in that special way of hers, and Arthur felt relaxed again.

 

She smiled at Merlin too when he returned. The clumsy idiot almost dropped the goblet as he tripped over his own feet, but caught himself at the right minute and shakily handed Arthur the cup. Arthur could see he was trying really hard to avoid touching his wife. It made him smile.

 

“Would you turn out all the candles and stoke the fire, please, Merlin?” said Gwen as she watched Arthur drink.

 

Even though Merlin looked like he would rather be mucking out the stables, he silently went about his work. Gwen took Arthur’s goblet away from him and started kissing him. The feeling of being so  _ naughty  _ hit Arthur like a jolt of lightning, and he shifted to better situate Gwen as he eagerly kissed his wife. Was Merlin watching them? Was he disgusted? Turned on?

 

Gwen smiled knowingly against his lips.

* * *

 

Arthur wasn’t entirely sure how, but it became a game for the two of them.

 

Gwen and Arthur would find ridiculous excuses to make Merlin stay and watch them when they got... romantic. It seemed to amuse them both. They couldn’t help it. Merlin looked adorably flustered whenever they did it. He began glaring at Arthur and trying to look at anyone and anything that wasn’t Gwen. They laughed about it together after Merlin left, and it didn’t seem to bother either of them.

 

Once Merlin realized this was becoming the new norm, he tried getting out of it. It didn’t go so well. Gwen scolded him when he used his magic to quickly finish his tasks, insisting he had scared her with the sudden gust of wind, and Merlin had quickly apologised. Even though the king and queen were getting used to his magic, they insisted he refrain from sorcery in their bedroom. He had agreed, still confused as to their behaviour. 

 

It was so much fun.

 

Gwen had a certain, knowing look on her face whenever Arthur wanted Merlin to take away his laundry in the middle of the night, and Arthur had been scared by it before. He was getting used the idea that she perhaps knew more about his weird impulse to keep Merlin close than he did. He was truly lucky to have such a wonderful wife. He was quite certain she enjoyed it too, because there was an entirely different flavour to her kissing if Merlin was around. She moved more, got a little more breathless. She enjoyed herself more.

 

“Have you ever thought about how he might feel?” Gwen whispered one night as they lay in bed.

 

Arthur wondered how fucked up it was that he knew exactly who she was talking about. “ How he might feel…?”

 

Gwen didn't say anything for a while, but Arthur just waited her out. “In bed,” she said finally. “How he would feel in bed.”

 

Arthur studiously ignored looking at her. He made a vague sound as a reply, chose to ignore Gwen’s indrawn breath, and proceeded to think about Merlin in bed between them.

* * *

 

“There,” said Merlin, smoothing out Arthur’s sleep shirt before stepping back. “All done, sire.” He bent down to gather the armour he had just taken off his king, ready to depart.

 

That is when Gwen slipped into the room. She smiled at them both, looking a bit tired. Merlin stiffened, seemingly eager to leave. “My lady.”

 

“Merlin,” said the queen. She didn’t falter, her hands sure as she plucked her crown off the top of her head and tossed it on the table. “How was your day?”

 

“M-Mine?” Merlin looked behind him, sure she was asking Arthur. But Arthur was smiling at him. “It was… wonderful. Fantastic. Good. Real good.”

 

The queen nodded. She was distracted, her gaze on the king. “My ladies seem to be missing, Merlin,” she said finally, her eyes flicking back to his. “Would you help me with the  [ fastenings  ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5f/0f/1e/5f0f1ef460b554e7e0b59474460e2963.jpg) of my dress?” She turned her back towards him expectantly.

 

Merlin was glad neither of them was looking at him. He wasn’t really sure what his face was doing, other than turning red. This was so improper he couldn’t even comprehend that sweet, gentle Gwen would ask this of him. He turned, but Arthur was fiddling with the parchment sitting atop his desk, like the queen’s request was not even a little bit abnormal. He wasn’t even looking at the pair of them.

 

They had both gone mad.

 

“Can’t you do it?” he asked Arthur.

 

“My dear husband can’t even dress himself, Merlin,” said the queen, laughing. “He wouldn’t know what to do with such a dress.”  _ Well, neither do I, _ Merlin wanted to say. “Merlin?”

 

There was a question in the queen’s tone, and he could certainly have refused to help her take off her damned dress, but the insanity must be catching, because before he knew it, he had taken a few steps forward and his hand was reaching out.

 

The dress was a pretty, purple one, excellent for the summer. There was a cascade of curls blocking his view of the laces, and his brow furrowed as he wondered what to do. Gwen, realizing he was taking too long, turned around, huffed a breath, and gathered all her hair in her hands. “Go on,” she said, swinging all the hair over one shoulder. “It's not that hard.”

 

With one last look at Arthur’s bent head, Merlin started to undo the laces. The queen deftly took off her own belt, the narrow one that Merlin had absolutely no idea how to unbuckle. He focused on the fastenings instead, slightly daunted by the fact that the zigzag of the lace travelled all the way down her back to the swell of her arse. He gulped when he realized he was staring at his queen’s behind, and reached out to tug the fastenings.

 

He soon realized that his idea of picking at the fastenings with the tips of his fingers was never going to work. Still wondering what the fuck had gotten into the royal couple, he firmly pushed his fingers beneath the lace and tugged, loosening it. Finally, with a working method, he swiftly tried to get all the fastenings loose, hoping the dress would be loose enough before he reached that arse.

 

The problem was, now that he was pulling the loosening string towards himself, he was also pulling Gwen along. She leaned into it with every tug, standing patiently as Merlin inserted a finger between the laces and the thin chemise that barely covered her beautiful back. He could see the thin cotton, could feel it against his fingers. He could see more and more as he continued, as the dress started to fall apart at the shoulders. Still, Gwen didn’t tell him to stop. She just continued leaning back and moving with his rhythmic tugs. With the firelight shining on her skin and the relaxed atmosphere of the room, Merlin felt himself relax a little.

 

He stopped abruptly when his fingers accidentally made proper contact with her back, the chemise a flimsy barrier. He could feel the heat of her, the way she shivered at his touch. Before he knew it, another finger was stroking right there, at the small of her back. He could feel the smooth dip of her spine, the slight curve that he couldn’t resist stroking, just once. His fingers went up instead of down, and the gasp that escaped Gwen snapped him out of his trance.

 

She didn’t say a word. When Merlin turned, wondering if he was going to spend the next day in the stocks, he realized that Arthur was still not looking at him, intent on some accounts that lay upon his desk. But he was strangely flushed, sweat beading on his temple. His hands were balled on the desk.

 

“I--I think it’s done, Y-your Grace. It’s… the lace. It’s done.”

 

“I can’t get the dress off yet,” said Gwen over her shoulder. She was already holding on to the dress, both hands on her breasts to protect at least some of her modesty. Merlin didn’t point that out.

 

He looked down. If he touched her now, it would be highly inappropriate. He should object. Any other king would kill a servant for even looking at his wife’s arse. Arthur even refused to  _ look. _

 

Slowly, Merlin reached out his hand and tugged the last of the lace undone. If he had been a little bit bolder, a little naughtier, he could have cupped her arse. The thought entered his mind for a second, paralyzing him, before it flew away. His hands remained on Gwen’s arse, his fingers nestled against her spine. 

 

They stayed that way for a while.

 

He started as he realized he was just standing there gawking at her, and took several steps back.

 

He hadn’t expected her to turn. 

 

The dress was very loose now, hanging on because Gwen kept it close to her breast with one hand, the other sweeping her hair behind her again so that the beautiful swells of her breast were exposed. Firelight flickered over them, making him stare. 

 

His gaze hastily returned to her eyes when she started moving towards him. He tried to move back, to say something, but suddenly, her gaze was holding him captive. He stayed rooted to the spot as Gwen reached up to give him a kiss on the cheeks. He felt the warmth of her lips and forgot to stop her. “Thank you, Merlin,” said the queen finally, her breath hot and wicked in his ear. Her words were soft, her hand the only thing keeping his chest apart from hers. 

 

“You may leave, Merlin,” said the king finally. His voice strained and hoarse. When Merlin turned, anticipating anger, he found only a strange… intensity in Arthur’s eyes. Arthur was staring at him.

 

He fled.

 

He was certain they were conspiring to kill him with this game of theirs. It was the sweetest torture imaginable… He knew he would take his frustration out again tonight, imagining the delectable conclusion of this alluring game as he pleasured himself, trying desperately not to cry out and alert Gaius to his night-time ritual. He loved these games as much as he hated them, the possibility of being stopped at any moment a heady aphrodisiac. The memory of Gwen pressed against him swam in his mind. Arthur’s scorching gaze seemed to be emblazoned in his mind.

  
He retired to his little room early that night.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Merlin hadn’t realised how difficult it would be to find a private moment with his king. Arthur was almost always surrounded by people, be it the knights that would follow him to their death or the chambermaids that laid out his bathwater every night. He needed complete privacy to discuss the king’s recent behaviour, Merlin knew. He would probably end up shouting at his clotpole of a friend, so he bid his time and waited for an opportunity to ask Arthur whether or not he had taken leave of his senses.

 

And so it was that Merlin exploded on a sunny afternoon after a miserable morning spent hunting innocent animals. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” he said suddenly, scaring away the stag Arthur had been stalking.

 

A few years ago, Arthur would have shouted at Merlin and clouted him. Now, he just shook his head and sighed, moving back to mount his horse again. “Well, you see Merlin, for you to enjoy your dinner tonight, someone actually has to  _ catch  _ it first, and we do that by--”

 

“I am not talking about that!” Merlin almost yelled, scaring his own horse as he clambered on top of it. He paused to wonder how exactly he could refer to the problem at hand. “I am talking about you and Gwen, and… and me.”

 

Arthur was silent for a while. They rode deeper and deeper into the forest, but still the king mulled his words. “Don’t you… like it?”

 

Merlin hadn’t expected that. He had expected Arthur to deny all of it, not ask him such a blatant question. “I--I don’t… Of course I  _ like  _ it, Arthur! But you can’t be blind to all the reasons why this is a bad idea.”

 

Arthur was silent, and Merlin wasn’t going to look at him to find out what he was thinking. “ _ Why? _ ” he asked finally. “Why do you two… want  _ me _ ?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Arthur at last. He seemed to be speaking the truth. “We just… like it, I guess. And so do you, right?”

 

“Yes,” said Merlin. Hunting was forgotten completely. “I have questions.”

 

“Ask them, then,” said Arthur. He sounded earnest. Was Merlin really considering this?

 

“Does… Gwen like it too?”

 

“Very much,” said Arthur. He decided not to tell Merlin about the decidedly amazing fervour in their lovemaking after Merlin left each night. 

 

Merlin could feel the tip of his ears turning red. He could imagine how Arthur knew. “I will… Will she hit me if I ask her too?”

 

“Probably,” said Arthur cheerfully.

 

There was silence for a while as Merlin tried a way to ask his next question. He knew that Arthur had the skills to kill him and bury him in the forest, if need be. It was a good thing that Merlin wasn’t entirely sure he would stay dead. It gave him courage. 

 

“H-How…?” he took a deep breath and started over. “How far are you both willing to take…this?”

 

Arthur’s horse let out a snort of protest as it was abruptly stopped. Arthur stared at Merlin, his face flaming and his eyes incredulous. Merlin waited for the clout, but it didn’t come.

 

“I don’t know,” said Arthur. He sounded frustrated by his own non-answer. He elaborated. “I don’t really know, Merlin. We are figuring it out as we go, we are barely talking about it… It just… feels good.”

 

“ _ Why? _ ” Merlin was legitimately baffled.

 

Arthur shrugged. “Because it’s you,” he said, and galloped away.

* * *

 

Merlin was trying really hard not to tremble like a newborn foal as he served Arthur and Gwen their dinner. Arthur must have discussed their little morning chat with Gwen, because her cheek flamed every time he moved, and her smiles were shy where they had been just kind and gentle before.

 

“Eat with us, Merlin,” said Arthur, startling Merlin. “Go on, sit.”

 

“I will get my dinner from the kitchens, then?” said Merlin, hoping to flee the room for a bit. But before he could finish speaking, a kitchen maid was bringing in his plate of steaming dinner. Merlin still insisted on being the one to feed his king and queen, more than content to eat with Gaius. He tasted each meal before he served it, but Arthur didn’t know that. And Merlin wasn’t entirely certain poison could kill him, so it was a win-win really.

 

Shaking off the strange thoughts, Merlin smiled at the girl in thanks and sat down to eat his hot dinner, glad for the chance to sit. He felt weak in the knees, his mind straying to the memory of Gwen’s chest pressed against him.

 

“How was your day, Merlin?” asked the queen.

 

Merlin swallowed hurriedly. “M-my day, Your Grace? It was… okay,” he said finally. She was still looking at him, her chin on her hand. “I went to the lower town today,” he elaborated. “There are little children who wanted to learn magic,” he said. The memory of that brought a smile to his face. “And their parents just looked like they had demanded to learn how to murder babies! They were so scared… I had to do a little mundane magic to remind them that I was a sorcerer and I wasn’t going to condemn their children for their curiosity.”

 

“What spells did you teach the children?” asked Arthur.

 

“None,” said Merlin simply, and Gwen laughed. “They kept trying, but they couldn’t perform the spell. I was teaching them to float a feather, you see. And I left them all practicing, sitting in a circle and yelling at the feathers and leaves they had collected. It was fun.”

 

“I would love to see you teach,” said Gwen. “I daresay you will be excellent at it.”

 

“You could teach the prince, when there is one,” said Arthur.

 

Merlin barely managed to keep his wine in his mouth instead of sprayed all over the table. “You want your  _ children  _ to learn magic?”

 

“Well, I did mention just the one child, but sure,” said Arthur. “Let’s teach them all.”

 

“Anyone can learn?” said Gwen. “Even a queen?”

 

Merlin was aware that his mouth was open, that he was gawking at Gwen, but he couldn’t stop. The royal family wanted to try their hand at magic. They were talking of it like another monarch might discuss learning a foreign language. He wondered if Uther’s ghost was still looking down at them all. He viciously wished the old man  _ was  _ looking at this.

  
“I will teach you,” he said. “If you want.” 

* * *

By the time dinner ended and the dishes were cleared away, Merlin’s nerves had run the gamut from being shot to hell to getting lost to actual calm now. He had stopped sweating, and the meat and wine were actually relaxing him. Was this really so wrong? He wasn’t forcing anyone here, they were all adults capable of deciding what they wanted. Was it really so bad that he wanted to be in his king and queen’s bed?

 

The nerves started to creep back as the door closed with a slam and he was left alone with them.

 

The queen had taken a seat next to the fire as the servants cleared their dinner plates away. Now she stood up and approached him. He shrank back in his own chair without thinking. “Just tell us if you don’t like anything, Merlin,” she said, leaning in far too close. “You can leave any time you want, and we will never mention this, ever again.” She smiled at him, the kind and gentle smile he had always trusted. “When we are alone, you are our equal.”

 

Merlin only realized that he was staring at Gwen’s ample breasts when he licked his lips and Arthur laughed. “I don’t think he wants to leave, Gwen.”

“He should know,” said Gwen with a shrug. She backed away to draw Merlin to his feet. Arthur moved to sit at the foot of the bed. 

 

“What-- What should I do?” said Merlin. He was suddenly very aware of Gwen’s hand in his.

 

Gwen leaned up to stage whisper in his ear. “Anything you want.”

 

What  _ did  _ he want? He had no idea. He wanted Gwen’s breasts pressed to his chest again, without any clothing preferably, and he wanted to see the queen awash with pleasure. He wanted to see Arthur’s eyes blaze as he watched him. He wanted to look his fill of his king’s naked body, something he had never actually had the courage to do before.

 

He looked at Arthur over Gwen’s shoulder. “Tell me what to do,” he said, and Arthur smiled. The smile was slow to bloom and predatory in nature. The smile a rabbit saw before the fox ate it.

 

“Kiss her,” he said, and Merlin did.

 

He wasn’t a great kisser, for he hadn’t really had a lot of practice, but Gwen melted against him anyways, her arms rising to wind around him. Her lips tasted of wine, and he sipped at them gently, willing them to open up for him with little licks that made her breath catch. Merlin’s arms didn’t wait for his permission; they wound around Gwen’s waist in a way that suggested they had done so hundreds of time.

 

Gwen’s lips parted on a groan, and he forgot everything around him as he dipped his tongue in and urged hers to dance. She made a little hitching noise and clutched him harder.

 

“Merlin,” said Arthur softly. It was enough. Merlin stopped immediately.

 

“Arthur?” Gwen’s eyes were wide, her expression a bit wild. The wetness of her reddened lips was very, very distracting.

 

“Merlin is wearing far too many layers,” said Arthur. His voice sounded hoarse. “All I wanted was the jacket and the damn neckerchief off. Then he can continue.” Despite the hoarseness of his voice and the hunger in his eyes, Arthur’s words were nonchalant. They might as well have been talking about the weather.

 

Gwen’s hands were already taking the jacket off. “It’s warm enough, Merlin,” she said as she carelessly threw the jacket away. “Your king is right.” Her hands encircled his neck to work on the knot of his kerchief. Despite the warmth, Merlin shivered.

 

“That’s better,” said Gwen, and then her lips were on his again.

 

Merlin decided that there was much he could learn from the queen. Her kiss was just like her, gentle but not weak. Her hand cradled his face, and she was pressed against him like she had found heaven and was reluctant to let go. All that attention focused on him made him almost forget Arthur was there.

 

Almost, because Arthur was suddenly there, right next to them, his face framed by the firelight at his back, casting his face in shadows. Merlin jolted when Arthur’s warm hand cupped the back of his neck, his fingers sliding into Merlin’s hair. Gwen broke their kiss to see what would happen.

 

Arthur didn’t say a word, but suddenly his gentle hand was applying the sweetest of pressures. His king was commanding his lips further down, away from the wonderful lips. Gwen sucked in a breath when Merlin tasted the delectable flesh under her ear, when he nipped playfully at her ear. Arthur praised him with a gentle  _ hmm _ , and Merlin preened like an overeager student.

 

He let Arthur pull him this way and that, learning his queen’s body with touch and taste. They made their way down her slender neck, moving towards the gentle swell of her breasts. Arthur’s fingers were tight at the back of his neck now, and Gwen’s bosom was heaving with anticipation. Suddenly, inexplicably, Merlin felt powerful. He had done this. He was wanted. They wanted him.

 

“Merlin,” Gwen said on an exhale when Merlin finally bestowed a kiss on her cleavage, her hands fluttering wildly till one settled on his waist, and the other clutched at her husband’s tunic. They were all huddled together really close now, and none of them were complaining.

 

Arthur shifted, dislodging Gwen’s hand, and moved behind her. Gwen jerked as he began to tug on the laces holding her dress together, his impatience palpable. As he had been given no other commands, Merlin kept licking as much of Gwen’s breasts as he could reach. The queen seemed to approve. Arthur’s hands slid over her shoulders till they were almost cradling Merlin’s head. Merlin stopped, uncertain. But Arthur’s hands simply parted the gown till it pooled on the ground, forgotten.

 

And suddenly, Gwen was in a simple, thin shift. Merlin gasped as he jerked backwards, taking in the view. They were both staring at him, their eyes hungry and bold, waiting for him to get used to it. Merlin was suddenly very aware that his queen was the first woman to trust him so, to give him her body, demanding nothing, offering everything.

 

He smiled at them, and bent down to graciously receive his gift.

 

Gwen arched sinuously against Arthur when Merlin took her clothed nipple into his mouth, thrusting her breasts against him hungrily. Merlin felt a hand cradle his head, keeping him where he was, but for a second he didn’t know who he was. Then he felt Arthur’s silver ring at the nape of his neck.

 

“Have you done this before, Merlin?” asked his king.

 

“No,” said Merlin against Gwen’s breast. He was reluctant to move, but the decision was taken out of his hands when Arthur gently dislodged Gwen, walking her backwards towards the bed. Merlin stood there, watching them both. He wanted to move forward, but he realized that he was only meant to do what Arthur wanted.

 

“Take off your tunic, Merlin,” said Arthur. Merlin was pulling the tunic over his head before he even realized he was following the orders. Arthur was pleased with his promptness. “Good lad,” he said, and Merlin shivered.

 

Gwen moaned low and deep when Arthur grabbed fistfuls of her shift and ripped it down the middle, tossing the ruined rags to the floor. Gwen was gloriously naked now, a vision to Merlin. His cock throbbed and his vision swam. He was certain this night was going to be the end of him.

 

“Come on, Merlin,” said the proud queen in honeyed tones. She held out a hand to him as she eased back to sit on the bed. “I won’t bite.” She smiled. “Not unless my king commands me to.”

 

Merlin shivered at the thought. Before he could move forward, Arthur strode forward, the look in his eyes intense. He hooked his hand in Merlin’s breeches, his fingers warm against Merlin’s waist, and pulled him forward.

 

“These need to go,” he said once Merlin was towering over Gwen. Merlin gulped. If he took his breeches off now, Gwen’s mouth would be really close to his crotch.

 

“Merlin?” she said, waiting for permission. When he nodded, she made quick work of his breeches. He couldn’t look at her crafty little hands, so he stared at the flush on Arthur’s face instead. His attention  _ was  _ on Merlin’s crotch, with one of his hands on Gwen’s head, stroking her soft hair. The other was fisted at his side, ruining the fabric of his own breeches.

 

Merlin groaned in embarrassment at the way his cock sprang up upon being freed, but the groan ended in a stifled gasp and Gwen’s warm hand wrapped around it. He didn’t dare look down, so he kept staring at Arthur. The blue of his eyes was almost gone, swallowed by his lust, and he looked absolutely beautiful.

 

The touch of Arthur’s hand on his cock was the most surreal thing to happen to Merlin in all his life. He didn’t know why, but he hadn’t anticipated Arthur touching him like this. He hadn’t even been aware that he  _ wanted  _ Arthur to touch his cock, not until Arthur did and all that Merlin could think was a steady chant of  _ yes, yes, yes, yes! _

 

Arthur gripped the root of his cock, his grip very different from Gwen’s gentle touch. Soon, Gwen’s dainty hand slipped away. Merlin let out a strangled cry as he bucked into Arthur’s hand, unable to control himself. He lost his breath mid-cry as Gwen’s mouth engulfed the head of his cock in a wet, hot heaven. “Fuck!” he groaned, trying hard not to buck.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Merlin looked down. 

 

Arthur was cradling Gwen’s head with the hand that wasn’t holding Merlin’s cock prisoner, his gentle encouragement helping her rhythm. Her mouth tightened around his cock, her playful tongue making it difficult for his legs to support him. Arthur’s hand was still holding on to the part he couldn’t touch, and it was all too much for Merlin to see. He focused on the place where Gwen’s red lips and Arthur’s pale white hand met, wondering how he could have been so lucky, wondering what he had done to earn this. He would give everything to keep his king and queen all to himself, forever.

 

He couldn’t stop his disappointed cry when Arthur removed his hand. He was acutely aware of Gwen’s happy slurp, of the way she bore down and took more of him in. Suddenly, Arthur was behind him, his hands moving across Merlin’s body as if it were a canvas he was exploring, his hands lingering on the many scars Merlin had gotten in the service of his king. The hands were warm as they slid down his back. Merlin melted back, his back against Arthur’s chest. He whined when he realized Arthur was still wearing his tunic, but Gwen distracted him wonderfully with her devious tongue.

 

When Arthur’s hands slid down to grab his arse, Merlin stilled completely. His heart was pounding with anticipation, for he was afraid of what he dearly wished would happen, but the kitten licks on his cock and the gentle fingers gliding on his crease made it impossible to voice any objections. Instead, Merlin waited.

 

One of Arthur’s hands disappeared, only for him to be presented with Arthur’s thumb a second later. In the haze of his arousal, he had squeezed his eyes shut, so Arthur had to tap his mouth with his thumb twice before Merlin realized what it was he was meant to do. He suckled the thumb, his touch both frenzied and reverent, unconsciously mimicking Gwen’s slow, teasing mouth.

 

When the king deemed his thumb sufficiently wet, he slid it out of his mouth with a wet pop. Merlin knew where that finger was going to end up, and he waited with bated breath. The tension in his body seemed to spur Gwen on, and she slid forward till his cock disappeared into his mouth. Merlin gasped, then groaned out loud when Arthur’s wet thumb sought entry at his hole.

 

Arthur was patient, and diligently persistent in his demand for entry. He massaged the tight arsehole till it loosened enough to slide a knuckle past, his other hand stroking Merlin’s quivering hip like he would a frightened filly. He gave Merlin enough time to stop him, keeping all his moves gentle and slow, but  _ stopping  _ was the last thing on Merlin’s mind. Soon, every thrust forward engulfed him in heat, and every jerk back impaled him on Arthur’s thumb, the cold of the ring delicious inside him.

 

He began to whine in frustration, wanting more of Arthur’s touch, his fingers, his cock, his love. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind. Arthur was trying, patiently, to add another wet finger, but his body seemed to be too adamant, and in a fit of frustrated anger Merlin muttered a spell. “ _ Bestíeman _ ,” he said, and suddenly his arsehole was as wet at Gwen’s mouth, sloppy and inviting. Arthur swatted his arse as punishment for the impatience, but it only drove him further into Gwen’s tireless mouth, making him cry out. Gwen huffed out a breath of what might have been laughter, and moved back. Merlin’s cock popped out of her mouth with a wet pop. Merlin tried chasing that sensation again, but aborted his forward thrust when Arthur’s thumb and forefinger started to slip out of him.

 

Instead, he watched as his queen rose, walking to the bed and falling onto her back with grace. She watched him as she opened up her legs in invitation, her slit red and wet, the invitation clear and blatant. He stared, feeling his wet cock throb, the pleasure almost becoming a pain. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on.

 

“Go on,” Arthur whispered in his ear. His hands slipped away from Merlin completely, making his breath catch. “Fuck her. Fuck your queen, Merlin. I will show you how.”

 

Merlin’s legs refused to work, which is why he was grateful for the little push Arthur gave him.  _ If this is a dream, _ he thought as Gwen reached out her arms to pull him down, _ I swear to God I will kill the man who tries to wake me the fuck up.  _

 

He crawled on top of Gwen, settling between her legs as she wanted. His cock pressed warm and drooling against her stomach, and his balls grazed her cunt. Merlin shivered. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, to be honest.

 

Arthur’s touch was somehow soothing to him. Arthur was right behind him. He would tell Merlin what to do. So Merlin waited, trying not to rut against his queen like a horny teenager. Arthur’s hand trailed from his neck all the way down to his spine, and then kept going. When Arthur’s back pressed against him again, he realized his king was finally naked. He let out a grateful breath.

 

Gwen started to make impatient little mewling sounds, needy and desperate. Arthur’s other hand gripped Merlin’s cock in answer. “Ready?” he asked. Merlin nodded, wondering if he was going to embarrass himself by coming before he even made it inside Gwen.

 

And then, suddenly, with a little help from his king, he was in heaven. Gwen screamed, and Merlin would have thought he had hurt her if not for her breathy panting at the end. Her hot, wet cunt was gripping onto his cock, the most perfect of demands. He struggled to keep his weight on his arms, struggled to stay still. Arthur hadn’t asked him to move yet.

 

Arthur’s forehead was resting in the dip between his shoulder blades, and he was muttering something into Merlin’s skin. It was hard to hear over the roaring of his blood, but he tried. “Let me,” the king kept saying. “Let me, let me, please...”

 

And Merlin understood.

 

“Arthur,” he said. “Okay, it’s alright. Come on, do it.”

 

Arthur froze, and Merlin realized he was surprised. By his own begging or Merlin’s consent, he wasn’t sure. But there was no time to overthink any of this. There was a fumble, and a bit of cursing, and suddenly Arthur’s hands grabbed Gwen’s knees, pushing them up and away from the two of them. Merlin felt the angle shift, and he moaned, unable to stop his little movements, unable to stop thrusting. He earned a swat on his arse for his impatience, but it only helped. Gwen didn’t seem to mind the pose, and she smiled at Merlin when he checked, gladly holding her own knees close to her chest. Merlin had the insane urge to laugh. Here he was, kneeling between his queen’s legs, ready to be buggered by his king. He huffed out an amused breath, but it turned into a low keen as Arthur’s finger pressed on his arsehole again. Arthur didn’t move at all, but the slow and torturous thrusts Merlin was using to tantalize himself and Gwen were enough to suck in Arthur’s finger. He rocked on the first knuckle, until Arthur moved his hand away. Merlin would have complained, if Arthur’s cock hadn’t started to fill the void left behind.

 

Arthur was kneeling behind him, painstakingly feeding Merlin his cock. Merlin was insanely glad for the wetness he had conjured, for it was difficult and it hurt. The burning sensation was uncomfortable, but he paid it no mind. It was of no consequence as compared to the fact that  _ Arthur was fucking him _ . He groaned out loud as he realized that, and his thrusts turned erratic, forcing Arthur in another inch.

 

Arthur slapped his arse again. “Patience,” he growled, and Merlin tried really hard to stay still as Gwen laughed.

 

“You  _ are  _ fucking him, you know,” she said. “He is allowed a little excitement.”

 

“Not to mention that I have… I--Gwen is all wet and tight and lovely around me,” Merlin said. “It’s distracting. I can’t stop,” he wailed.

 

Arthur’s hands were sure to leave bruises on Merlin’s “Allow me,” he said, finally thrusting in.

 

Merlin  _ howled,  _ uncaring about the gossip of servants. The burn had started to give way to the strange feeling of being full, of being filled with Arthur. He jerked back, almost slipping out of Gwen, but she wound her hands around his back and drew him close. It was too much.  _ I can’t,  _ he thought as tears sprang to his eyes. The feeling of the both of them connected to him this way was too much.  _ I can’t. _

 

“Shh,” came Gwen’s soothing voice. “We will stop if you want us to, Merlin. It’s alright. We can take a moment. We can just breathe for a while...” Merlin felt a stab of shame for ruining this, but he allowed Gwen to cradle his head, to calm him.

 

He shook his head, vaguely aware that Arthur wasn’t moving at all. He could feel his king’s anxious eyes on his back. He looked at Gwen, and saw her warm smile, and realized that nothing would happen to him. He loved them both, and he was in their hands. But not at their mercy, no. He was an equal here, no matter who called the shots. He was loved.

 

Merlin moved when he kissed Gwen, taking Arthur with him. Arthur started to rock them, slow and steady, building up the speed. Merlin was impaled on his cock when he moved back, engulfed in Gwen’s cunt when he thrust forward. It was sweet agony, and Merlin was ready to die right there in their embrace. He smiled at Gwen.

 

Gwen’s legs were shaking, and she took a hand off her knee to grab Arthur’s where it was clutching Merlin’s hip. She peeled his fingers off, and made desperate, needy sounds in her throat as she relocated them to her cunt. Arthur understood what Merlin could not, and he began to rub circles at the tip of her cunt, making Gwen throw her head back. Merlin was fixated by the act and the effect it was having on Gwen. She clutched at him wildly, her eyes unseeing, her legs now restless. Arthur drove him forward with more and more power, until Gwen was coming apart, being fucked by them both. She shuddered, her cunt milking Merlin’s cock in a way that made him cry out. He fell forward, his arse tilting up towards Arthur’s thrusts, begging with his body.

 

Gwen cradled his head and craned her neck to see Arthur, to see her husband fuck his servant. Exhausted and frenzied, Merlin licked the sweat off her breasts, leaning back into Arthur’s thrusts.

 

“Merlin,” groaned Arthur as the tilt of his arse made the angle work better. Suddenly, Merlin was very aware of Arthur’s cock in him, hitting something… doing something that made him see stars with every thrust. He cried out again, but Gwen swallowed his cry, cradled him and held him steady when he thought he would fall to pieces. He could hear the obscene squelching sounds coming from his arse. He could feel the tightening in his gut, the way his balls tightened, and he knew he was going to come.

 

One, two, three, thrusts and just like that, he came. His come flooded his queen who was holding him together, and she shushed him as he almost began to sob. He screamed Arthur’s name, overwhelmed and flying apart, too stricken to do anything but  _ feel. _

 

He must have done something right, for the fluttering and the tightness of his body led Arthur to his own orgasm. Merlin sighed as he heard Arthur’s beautiful groan, as he felt ropes of hot cum flood his insides, as he gripped Arthur’s cock tight inside him. The sharp pain he suddenly felt in his shoulder wasn’t enough to make an impression in his clouded mind, but he realized with a sort of detached attachment that Arthur had bitten him. He was insanely glad for the mark. He hoped it lasted a few days.

 

Everyone was sensitive and exhausted, and they slid apart with great lethargy. Gwen was laughing again, simply happy. Her breathless laughter made the men on either side of her smile. Arthur levered himself up on one unsteady arm, twisting over his wife to look at Merlin’s sweaty face. Merlin was feeling too good to feel concerned, and he simply opened up his mouth to Arthur’s sloppy kiss. Their tongues swirled around lazily, and Merlin realized this was the first time they had kissed. How strange.

 

As quickly as he had appeared, Arthur was gone. “You’re right,” he said to Gwen. “His lips do feel good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://hips.hearstapps.com/cos.h-cdn.co/assets/cm/14/25/539ff2d7841fd_-_cos-06-guy-on-top-de-68699821.jpg) is a depiction of a guy-on-top sex pose. Just add Arthur kneeling behind Merlin, and you have the sex pose I have tried to describe above. Rosa, my dear [@audlie45](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45), helped with the position a little. She even drew me two stick diagrams. Thanks hun.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Yes, there is a threesome in the future. You will find the next (and last) chapter next Friday at 9 PM CST (that is when I normally post). Hope you liked it!


End file.
